


Little pink riding hood

by RickyOtaku



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Power Discovery, Suicide Attempt, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyOtaku/pseuds/RickyOtaku
Summary: Who's this mysterious girl named Lizzy? Is she only a female version of Kenny? A story about this sassy girl in pink parka.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey South Park fans, do you remember this sassy girl in the episode Cartman hate's crime? You know, Lizzy, the girl in pink parka, the female version of Kenny? Well, since I have kind of an obsession on this really (but extremely) minor character, I decided to write a fanfiction about her. Tell me what you think in a review, if I should continue, and I hope you'll like it.
> 
> The first chapter was first posted on ff.net, two years ago, so it may containts some mistakes (English isn't my first language)

Lizzy will never forget what she felt this day. First, she fell from a mountain, losing in the same occasion the sledding race. But it was nothing compared to the pain that she had felt when a bear grabbed her, it teeth biting her skin, spoiling her pink parka with her own blood. She finally stopped to suffer after the bear brought her into the forest and she collapsed because of her injuries. When she woke up, Lizzy was almost alright. The young girl was lying on the snow, but it wasn't white like ordinary snow. It was red like blood. The snow was soaked with her blood. Terrified, she rose up, to discover that she didn't feel pain anymore. Well, it was a little bit painful, but it was bearable. Looking at her body, Lizzy saw her clothes, all torn and spoil by blood. She also saw several cuts on her body, but they look like kitten's scratches, not bear's bites. The young girl thought that maybe it was only a dream, but the amount of blood was too important. The bear was real, and she knew it.

Suddenly, another girl with red hair, around her age, approached of her.

"Lizzy!" she said, worried. "What happened to you? You're all bloody!"

She was Sally Turner, alias Powder, Lizzy's best friend.

"Nothing to worry, I'm fine" said Lizzy. "I just had a bear problem"

Powder checked Lizzy's wounds, and concluded that her best friend wasn't seriously injured.

"We lost the race" Powder said sadly.

Lizzy looked Powder straight into her eyes, in a serious ways, before put her hand on the redhead's shoulder. She showed a reassuring smile to her best friend.

"Don't worry Powder, we only lost a battle, not the war. We'll still have plenty occasion to beat those boys"

Since her entire body and clothes were terribly bloody, Lizzy decided to go into her house by her bedroom's window. Her family was living in a simple bungalow, with only one floor. Her family wasn't really rich, without being poor. The young girl removed her bloody clothes and she was shocked to see her body. Her wounds were almost perfectly healed! How is that even possible?

" _What am I? This isn't normal, I was attacked by a fucking bear god dammit! How can I still be alive and uninjured..._ " thought Lizzy, confused.

She almost had a headache, she couldn't understand what's happened to her, it was nonsense. Lizzy decided to stop thinking about this story, since it would only confuse her even more. The young girl put her pajama and lay on her bed, thoughtful.

She was thinking about her motivation to participate to this sledding race. Lizzy didn't really care about the sledges, but her best friend Powder and some other girls convinced her to participate. The young girl rarely said no to a demand, it was so rare that other girls than Powder talked to her. Lizzy wasn't particularly popular among the other girls. She wasn't bullied or rejected though. In fact, it was Lizzy who usually stay away from other students. And what happened today will surely not help her desire to socialise.

Lizzy suddenly rose up from her bed, a little bit hungry. She went to the kitchen, where her little sister Sally was already there. How funny, her sister had the same name as her best friend. Sally was five years younger than Lizzy.

"Mommy is still at work" said Sally to her big sister.

Lizzy and Sally's mother was a nurse, and she was always working overtime to support her family, since her husband was unemployed. Their father was a drunkard, not someone who they could rely on.

"I'll sleep at a friend's house tonight" the little girl said.

"A friend? What friend?" Lizzy asked.

"A girl name Karen McCormick"

McCormick she said? This name reminded something to Lizzy, but she couldn't clearly remember. She accepted to let her sister go and took a pizza into the fridge.

When it was bedtime, Lizzy couldn't fall asleep. She will never forget this day, the day when she discovered her strange ability.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzy woke up with a jolt. A painful sensation in her lungs forced her to throw up a lot of water. Her entire body was wet and the ground seemed unstable, like it was moving. She noticed a chain with a drag tied to her ankle and a bunch of sailors looking at her with confused and worried glare. She then realised that she was on a boat and she remembered how she got into this situation.

After she survived the bear attack, Lizzy became obsessed with her apparent ability. It's been months since it happened and she was currently testing the limits of her ability. At first she put herself into various dangerous situations to see how but sturdy she was. She got into fights with people older and stronger than her and she ended up winning because her opponents gave up when they saw they couldn't knock her off. She crossed the road a lot of them without looking and ended up hit by cars a lot of times, but she wasn't injured at all. In fact, the cars were more damaged than her.

More the time passed, more her experimentation looked like suicide attempts. She threw herself from a cliff; she woke up fine with some bruises. She tried to hang herself; her neck's muscles became so contracted that the rope couldn't strangle her. She stabbed herself multiple times, even in the heart; her wounds healed in a matter of seconds. She tried to shot herself in the head; the bullet didn't manage to pierce her skull.

Her last attempt was to throw herself in the lake with a drag to see if she could survive drowning. It seemed that it was the case. While speaking with the sailors, Lizzy realised with shock that it's been more than a week since she went in the lake. She survived for days while being trapped under water, unable to breath, before she was rescued by those sailors. Now she was forced to accept the reality. She was most likely immortal.

* * *

Lizzy climbed on top of a volcano and remained on the edge, looking with fear at the lava inside. The young girl was still not over her supposed immortality. She wanted to verify for sure if she was truly immortal. If she survived to the lava, then she will accept it. If she doesn't…well, she wouldn't have to worry about since she would be dead.

She took a deep breath. If she died, she would leave to mourn her family and friends. Well, she didn't really have friends other than Powder. Despite that, was is really right to gamble with her life like that when there were people who would be sad if she disappeared?

" _Why should I care? I would be dead anyway, they will eventually get over it. I need to know if I'm truly immortal._ "

She was finally resolved to do it. Lizzy let herself fell into the volcano. She could felt the burning emanation on her skin. She felt she was about to melt.

Suddenly, she felt a freezing sensation inside of her. Her body became colder than ice and she finally reached the lava.

* * *

A volcanic eruption happened at South Park. Luckily, no one was hurt and the town hadn't been damaged. A lot of volcanic rocks where propelled out of the volcano. The geologist Randy Marsh was currently examining one of the volcanic rocks. This one was particular. An abnormal coldness and an organic matter had been detected inside and the rock was slightly cracked.

With the right equipment, Randy managed to break the rock and discovered with shock what was inside.

A young girl was frozen inside, seeming to be sleeping. Randy remembered that he had seen her once.

"But this is…the little girl who disappeared 10 seasons ago…I mean, disappeared since almost a year!" the geologist exclaimed. "Lizzy Bands I think…"

He couldn't understand how it was possible. This girl…she must be dead, right? No one could have survived to that…

Suddenly, the ice around the girl's body began to melt quickly. She regained some colors back in her cheeks. Randy blenched and recoiled when he saw Lizzy opening her eyes. After few seconds, the young girl burst in laugh.

"Haha, I'm alive! I can't die! I'm immortal, hahaha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why Lizzy disappeared from the serie. She was stuck in a half-frozen rock inside of a volcano! (I swear this is the truth)
> 
> For those who are confused, her body became so cold that when she reached the lava, it immediately turned into a rock. (Yes, it makes perfect sense. #SouthParkLogic)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it and want me to continue ^^

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who wonder what is Lizzy's surname, I have a theory.
> 
> First of all, in 'Proper Condom Use', you can see Lizzy with her father at the end of the episode. After that, in the episode 'Child Abduction Is Not Funny', you can see her father with a woman and a little girl. They are probably her mother and sister. Finally, in the episode 'Trapper Keeper', you can see her sister, and her name was revealed: Sally Bands. So, in conclusion, Lizzy's last name is probably Bands.
> 
> Yes, I have a lot of time to lose for doing all this research xD


End file.
